Some examples of diagnostic and drug discovery reagents require preparation prior to use. For instance, reagents may require measuring a solution and using the solution to rehydrate dry reagent. In other examples, preparation of the reagent requires measuring and mixing of a sample solution with a reagent in a dried or liquid form. In still other examples, preparation of the reagent requires mixing of two or more liquid components, such as a reagent and a solution.
Manufacturers of diagnostic and drug discovery reagents use precision and standardized procedures in order to produce high quality reagents. These reagents are then prepared at their point of use. The quality of the reagents (e.g., the precise amount of reagent solution, the purity of the reagent solution and the like) is easily compromised at the point of use because of errors in preparation procedures that are used by personnel responsible for preparing the reagent. For instance, the reagent is handled in an unclean environment having contaminants (e.g., humid atmosphere, biologically active environment, chemically active environment, and the like), the wrong amount of solution is used, the wrong solution is used, and the like. In other examples, the reagent and solution are not allowed to mix thoroughly. In still other examples, the reagent solution is dispensed from a device but fails to deliver the full specified amount of reagent solution as a result of operator error or device performance (e.g., a portion of the solution is left within the device, more or less than a single aliquot of solutions is formed).
Where lyophilized reagents (e.g., dried or freeze-dried reagents) are used, unwanted exposure to contaminants including, but not limited to, moisture or moisture vapor during storage and prior to reconstitution may contaminate or compromise the stability of the lyophilized reagent. Compromising the reagent decreases its ability to rapidly rehydrate thereby creating difficulties in preparing a reagent at the proper concentration.
Even small errors in preparation leading to an improperly prepared reagent may have undesirable consequences, including, but not limited to, false positives, inaccurate diagnoses leading to inaccurate or inappropriate treatments, and false negatives (undetected diagnoses resulting in no treatment where treatment is needed).
Elements and steps in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been rendered according to any particular sequence. For example, steps that may be performed concurrently or in different order are illustrated in the Figures to help to improve understanding of examples of the present subject matter.